


New Recruit

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cause she exists in the same verse as the boys, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femgineer, Her design is based off of a female engineer skin i found online, Marie is technically a original female character, Orgies, Polyarmorous Character, Slow Build, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new recruit on the RED team, and She's a damn fine engineer. Both in looks and intelligence. The whole team loves her, but one is just a bit more smitten than the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recruit

_The bus dropped her off at the RED Admissions office, though there was seemingly no one there. Marie checked the paperwork, yeah, this was the pace. But why was no one here?_

_She stepped in with her duffel bag, toolbox, and paperwork in hand, making her away to an office with the lights on. The sign on that door stated that the owner of this office was the administrator, so she knocked lightly at the not fully closed door, "Pardon me, I'm Marie Burrows, I believe we spoke on the phone?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Interview went exceedingly well and the young lady was hired on the spot. She was then led to the Med Bay to get her brief check-up done, as well as get processed for something called Respawn?

"Ah, hullo Madame! Jou must be ze new Engineer! I am Hans, also known as ze Medic, and zhat dove over zere is my precious Archimedes." Greeted a warm German accent as the Texan gal entered the contrasting cold, sterile room. The dove flew over and landed on her shoulder, inspecting her.

"G'd afternoon Doc! I'm Marie Burrows, and yeah, I am an engineer." She grinned, gently petting the dove with a bare finger, much to Archimedes' delight, causing him to coo happily. The Medic looked both happy, and very surprised, “Zhat is not very often he takes so easily to newcomers.”

Marie looked at him, still petting the dove, “Could it be cause I’m a woman? I heard there ain’t nothin but men here, uh, excludin the Administrator 'n Miss Paulin o’course.”

“Zhat may very vell be it. But zou also seem like a person zhat animals and shildren are naturally drawn to. Very caring and kind.” he replied with a gentle smile.

The Engineer chuckled bashfully, “Is it that obvious?” Hans chuckled in return, "A bit. But I am an animal lover myself no? As zou Americans say, takes vone to know vone."

"Touché Doc. Touché. Now, about that check-up, and Respawn?”

"Oh ja. Ze Respawn allows all of us to come back to life after ve've been killed on ze field." When the Medic realized the newcomers brand of shock, he explained. "Ze mills here do produce Oil und coal, but it's really about a long vaged var between two angry brovers."

Marie was still slightly confused, but she understood a bit better.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When she was done chatting with the Doctor, it was time for dinner in the mess hall with the rest of the boys. After the initial awkwardness in the mess hall, they we're all laughing and joking around with her as though she had been with them for years.

Eventually, a playful jab was thrown at Scout and he laughed, replying with a "You suck man!"

"But if he sucks, doesn't that mean you swallow?" Marie quipped back at him, and the whole table erupted in contagious laughter.

Scout was probably laughing the hardest since he didn't expect _her_ of all people to make a sweet comeback like _that_. Hell, she even got _Sniper_ laughing his ass off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Once the joyous commotion seceded, Marie decided to retire early since she had a bit of Jet Lag, so she bid everyone goodnight, then went back to her room.

Meanwhile, the boys sat around playing a hand of poker as Pyro busied themselves at the fire themed pinball machine. It was the only thing they could be around that he didn't burn to a crisp. Though no one questioned it. The less fires not in the fireplace, the better.

"Damn Marie's hot."

"Oh please Scout, you'd bang anything on two legs. Don't think I haven't heard your sexcapades." Replied an ever so slightly annoyed Spy.

"Very tru. But leetle man may be on somting. But let it play long."

"Zou are right Misha."

Sniper just sat in his seat trying not to murder everyone there for talking about Marie like that. She was not a piece of meat to be bargained over. He wanted her, and not just for the possible feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock. He wanted her and her mind. Mundy loved the way she thought, and not just for the dirty jokes either. He overheard her talking to Hans and was fascinated. After realizing he had a huge ass crush on her, he went to her room to see if she was still awake.

When he got there, she was awake alright. But the door wasn't shut completely and he stumbled upon something that made all of his blood rush down south.

Her deliciously full and curvy figure was nude and she was working her drenched pussy over with her fingers. And her moans were absolutely sexy in every sense of the word.

When he realized he was so hard it hurt, Mundy rushed out of the main house and bolted out to his camper to relieve himself of his ever present hard on.


End file.
